The Last Dance
by C.N. Johns
Summary: Two people's feelings for each other, who it is up to you to decide. Please read and review.
1. The Last Dance

Author's Note: Well, I'm back. I still wanna know if I should delete Family because it really is my worst.  
  
And love dares you  
To change our way of  
Caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves  
  
David Bowie and Queen  
Under Pressure  
  
The Last Dance  
  
I watch you as you walk by and suddenly everything is okay, everything is right in the world.  
No more sorrow, no pain, just pure bliss for me as I watch you.  
You turn your head slightly and look at me, but don't see me.  
Suddenly, the world sucks once more.  
You walk out of my line of sight.  
I get back to work.  
Tomorrow, we'll do this again and again.  
It always ends the same.  
No matter what, I'm just a friend.  
I'll find peace for the few seconds I see you, and then I'll lose it all again.  
You don't even know how much you torture me.  
It's agony around you, smelling your perfume, body wash, and shampoo.  
I almost wish I'll never see you again.  
One day, I'll aproach you just to be turned away, but I still will have been brave enough to do that.  
You'll look at me in passing and laugh.  
I'll look at you in passing and die.  
You don't know what you've done to me.  
One day I'll leave and hope to forget you, but hope that you never forget me.  
I have these plans in which we are the perfect pair.  
I know that is are far from the truth as possible.  
I think about you, I dream about you, you're always in my head.  
One day, you'll leave my mind.  
Of course, that's the day I die.  
I just want you to stop playing this game with me.  
I want to stop fooling myself.  
I want the last dance on a night where everything is fine and nothing goes wrong.  
I want the last dance where we realize what we've done to each other.  
I want the last dance so we can stop this madness and you can stop terrorizing my every thought.  
I just want the last dance.  
Save it for me.  
  
I'm leaving the pair up to the reader.  
  
Review!!!!! 


	2. The Show Must Go On

Author's Note: I liked this story a bunch, and from what I see, you guys did too. This chapter is from the viewpoint of the female, as the first was a male. The next chapter will be from the viewpoint of a bystander.  
  
just lurking : Is aching good?  
  
I want George: In actuality, it wasn't meant to be Nick/Sara, but I decided to abandon that.  
  
drizztraven: I wrote it with me and a good a friend named Peter in mind. Sadly, this is our relationship, however, the male part is me, the female is what I imagine him to think. Did that sentence even make sense?  
  
Padfoot4ever: One of my most faithful reviewers! Thanks for all the input! You rock!!!!  
  
By the way, I'm currently looking for a beta, so if you're up for it, e-mail me.

* * *

The show must go on  
The show must go on, yeah yeah  
Ooh, inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on  
  
Whatever happens  
I'll leave it all to chance  
Another heartache  
Another failed romance  
On and on, does anybody know  
What we are living for ?  
  
Queen  
The Show Must Go On

* * *

The Show must Go On  
  
I see you in my peripheral vision.  
I watch as you watch me.  
I know you're not really trying to hide, but could you be any more obvious?  
I mean, you're always there.  
You drive me nuts.  
You make me insane.  
It's sick how much I love you.  
We've known each other for a while.  
Why can't you just be open with me?  
You just hide behind that mask that says we're just friends.  
You think I'd reject you.  
How do you know?  
I could say yes or no.  
Does it really matter?  
We'd still be friends, right?  
Even I can't hide from that one.  
I know that our relationship would become quite awkward.  
Sometimes I want you to leave.  
Sometimes I want you to stay.  
We never talk about deep things.  
It just what we watched on TV, what the case was like, or anything else that requires little or no thought.  
One day, I'll ask what you feel about me.  
I can only pray you answer truthfully.  
Why?  
If you don't, I'm the awkward one.  
If you do, we'll realize what we've missed and start anew with each other.  
I know everything about you.  
You're music, the smell of your detergent, the color of your eyes, everything about your family.  
I know what we have in common and what we disagree on.  
I guess one more thing we have in common is that we're both living a lie.  
I suck at relationships.  
  
Review!!!!!!!! 


	3. Somebody's Eyes

Author's Note: Okay, it's been a while, but here's the conclusion to The Last Dance.

just lurking: Do whatever you want!

Somebody's eyes are watching Somebody's eyes are following every move Somebody's eyes are waiting for the show You've got no disguise from somebody's eyes

-from Footloose the Musical

Somebody's Eyes

I see the both of you.  
You watch him as he watches you.  
I almost want to kill him.  
He knows we're dating.  
Yet he steals you more everyday.  
I hope you see her and think of much I would hate you.  
I would, you know, hate you.  
I see you try to hide your feelings.  
There's no hiding from me.  
I see everything you do.  
Every little thing.  
I know you see me too.  
Every one knows.  
They see you too.  
I see you try to dodge her glance.  
And my stare.  
She quickly looks away as you continue to stare.  
I hope you know, I'm watching.  
I am always watching you.

The End Review! 


End file.
